


Baby Boy

by orphan_account



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Infantilism, M/M, but not dry, daddy dom, unusannus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Come here, who’s a big boy?”“You talk normal when the camera is off...”“Get your ass up there!”All things that Ethan hoped wouldn’t give him away. And it didn’t, for the most part. But sometimes things got to be too much. Sometimes he needed his daddy.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 233





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m orphaning this fic because I no longer like it. I feel gross when I read it. I don’t think real people should be forced together and I did write this just as a purely fiction work for people who do use this tactic to get into a safe place mentally, but now I feel icky about it because the real guys aren’t actually these people and I hate it. NO HATE towards people who enjoy this fic though! 
> 
> Please enjoy! But I will not be able to read comments on this after it’s posted. I’m orphaning it immediately, and won’t be writing anything like this again.

Between the camera cuts, there was so much love. From Amy, and Katherine when she was there. But none more than from Mark. Someone he’d come to know as his... caretaker. Daddy still felt strange to say out loud. But whenever he was starting to slip, Mark was always there. To tease, or comfort, or crack a joke, that always made sense. 

But ever since the last few videos, he had been... stuck. The needles were the first thing he thought set him off, into regression. He saw them, and his stomach flipped. Mark gave him a look. A very clear question if he was ok, and of course he was. That what they came in for. And in the end, he did feel calmer. But not for long. He became hyper aware of the spots not long after they left, rubbing his shoes and arms and face. 

“Ethan.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you need to go to bed early tonight?” Mark asked. It was just enough. He didn’t need that. He was relaxed- no, this was fun. He could stop thinking out it.

“I’ll be ok, Da-” he stuttered, practically choking. He wasn’t going to call him Daddy. That would be too much. Mark fully accepted that he went little, and even took good care of him. But he didn’t need to call him daddy.

Still, by the time they were doing the paintball video, he almost let it slip again. He hadn’t been little in a while. It felt too long. But maybe if he just didn’t do it, he wouldn’t slip up. But when Mark yelled, all he felt was guilt, and regression start to kick in. Telling him to let Mark punish him. But he was on camera. And scared. He couldn’t slip. So he squashed it again.

By the end of the nude drawing session, he couldn’t. Not only had Mark mentioned he should work out, which hurt coming from the overly muscular man, but the gun came out, and Mark was standing there waving it around towards him, and they were both naked. He was playing a power move. And Ethan was going to regress and cry, or get an erection which they would have to censor, and it would still be very clearly. He wasn’t just a little, he was also submissive. 

He joked around, hugging Mark closer, because he needed to be held, but Marks sharp “don’t touch me” sent him reeling into his head further. He managed to copy his movements, even trying to wink at the end, but only raising an eyebrow. Almost as soon as the cameras shut down, he felt almost dizzy, before tears sprang to his eyes, and he looked for a way out.

He couldn’t walk out without his robe, but where had he- did Amy move it? She was watching him, stop it. Don’t look at her, don’t look at him, just. Breathe. Too much, too much breath. Breathe, breathe, breathe-

“Ethan, are you having an Asthma attack?” Mark asked, his voice very clearly cutting through the fog. He shook his head, but he couldn’t seem to stop the chest-heaving gasps, like he was about to sob. 

“Allergic reaction?” Mark asked, now standing right in front of him- over him. How did he get on the floor.

“Amy, can you give us one second?” Mark asked. She agreed, hurrying out. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know or couldn’t guess what was happening, but Mark at least wanted to give Ethan some privacy.

“Hey baby boy, it’s alright. Come on over here.” Mark said softly, enough that Ethan was gone, like a light switch flipped off. He started crying, babbling nonsense, and Mark wrapped a robe around him, which he held on to. 

“What happened baby boy? Talk to me. Was it too much?” Mark asked. Ethan cried, and Mark just shushed up, wrapping him up in his arms and sitting down where he could hold him.

“Baby, we agreed if anything made you feel bad, we wouldn’t do it.” Mark said. Ethan nodded, sniffling rapidly as his lungs tried to catch up. Mark was rubbing soft circles into the velvet back of his robe, and it was already putting him to sleep.

“I noticed... you’ve been holding back. Did Mark do something?” He asked quietly. He didn’t want his own weird insecurities breaking though on Ethan right now, but he had to know.

“You still love me, even though I don’t look like you?” Ethan mumbled. Mark sighed. Of course that was it. He was an idiot for saying it.

“Of course baby boy, I meant, when your body strains to stay in one position it might mean those muscles need toughenin’!” Mark jokes, poking at his arm. He seemed to perk up for a moment, before cowering back again. 

“I don’t want to get it wrong. If I get it wrong, you’ll shoot me more.” Ethan said quietly. 

“Get what wrong? The videos? The paintball?” Mark asked, genuinely confused this time. He had asked, before, if he hadn’t shot twice then would Mark have still punished him. But he hasn’t picked the thing up since.

“Didn’t want D- Mark to go away. Or shoot me more.” Ethan said, tearing up again. He was holding something back. Mark just shook his head, helping Ethan pull the sleeves up on his arms. Then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks. He stopped moving, and Ethan shied away.

“I’m sorry Da- Marky.” Ethan stumbled. He was crying again, and he slapped his knee, unhappy at himself.

“Baby boy, have you been trying to call me Daddy? Is that why you’re so stressed, you just needed a Daddy?” Mark asked. Ethan full on sobbed, letting Mark curl him up into a ball in his grip, pressing kisses to his face and head, trying to shush him.

“It’s ok Baby boy, Daddy has you. I’m right here.” Mark murmured, starting to rock him just a little, a gentle sway of their bodies. Ethan finally looked up, and crawled into Marks lap fully, letting mark adjust his own robe over his lap first. 

“What do you need?” Mark asked. 

“Daddy.” Ethan whined, dropping his head towards Marks shoulder. Mark held him there, a good few minutes. Poor guy had been so stressed. He shouldn’t have put so much emphasis on that gun. But now that he knew it was safe to open up, he wouldn’t be so scared of the punishment. 

Before Mark could say anything else, Ethan began to quiet, letting out a muffled whine, and rubbing his hips down into Marks. 

“Ethan?”

“Ya?” Ethan squirmed, his face in a pout from clearly not getting what he wanted at this moment.

“Do you need Daddy, or Mark?” He asked, a very clear question he thought. That’s the boundary they had always kept. One side for care and one side for punishment and play. But Ethan has told him once, he’d like both. If it ever came up. 

“Both.” Ethan said, sounding almost clear headed for a moment, before slipping back into headspace.

“No, Ethan. I need consent baby. I can’t- you know I’d like to. But I need you to be big and to answer that question, ok?” Mark emphasized, as Ethan feverishly humped his leg. 

“Come back to me Ethan, you’re a big guy now, and I need you to do answer some adult stuff.” Mark said, running fingers through his hair. He finally settled, breathing hard, and his face scrunched up against his shoulder. 

“You’re not mad?” Ethan asked.

“No. I’d like to do this, I just... need to know if you’re ok.” Mark said.

“Please... please let me go back Daddy, I want to.” Ethan mumbles, his now normal voice back, although teary. This episode wasn’t over.

“Is that consent, Ethan?” Mark asked. 

“Yes, please.” Ethan said, planting his head back in the nape of Marks neck and biting, before suckling just the slightest. Marks hips jerked and he nodded. 

“Ok. Ok... come on baby boy. Here we go. I’m so sorry. Of course I’m always right here. Your daddy.” Mark said quietly. It was more difficult than he thought, being so gentle, but he opened his robe and his hips bounced when Ethan moved against him.

“Feels so good. Feels good, Daddy, more, please-” and fuck, mark didn’t think he could get more turned on, until Ethan lost the ability to beg, just whining into his ear and occasionally taking it into his lips.

Mark bucked up to match his movements, one hand balancing them and the other firmly on Ethan’s ass, leading him. 

“Just like- fuck. Good boy, you’re such a good boy.” Mark said, sloppily licking his fingers before wrapping his hand around them both. Ethan moaned even louder and began twitching, on the bring. Mark strokes him, but he was holding on.

“Come for me baby boy. Daddy’s here. Gonna make daddy feel so good.” Mark crooned, finally pushing Ethan over the edge, making him shake in his hand, his grip on Marks shoulders tighter than before. Mark blacked out as Ethan’s soft mewling whines filtered through his ears, coming back down from the high with the orgasm still ripping through him. He let out his own deeper moan, sinking his head into Ethan’s shoulder as well. 

“You feel better baby?” Mark spoke up. Ethan nodded, not quite there yet. Mark lifted him easily, standing and making sure it all hit the robes and not the floor, before wrapping Ethan in the good one. 

“We need to get you upstairs. Think we can do that quietly while the girls are in the other bedroom?” Mark asked. Ethan nodded sleepily, and let Mark gather him up and get him standing, before leading him up the two different flights of stairs. 

“I’m tired.” Ethan whispered, his voice starting to come back. Mark yawned himself, moving him through the doorway, and shutting it behind them.

“Go brush teeth, then we’ll lay down.” Mark said.

“Will Daddy stay?”

“Yes, of course baby.” Mark said, wiping a thumb over Ethan’s cheek. 

And as promised, after brushing their teeth, and bundling Ethan in a weighted blanket, they watched a movie, and slept soundly, as Ethan came back to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 15th, 2019. Sorry to anyone in the future who reads this. History will never understand ao3. Hope you maybe enjoyed though!


End file.
